


A New Year's Eve To Remember

by Sleepy_Corinne



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Corinne/pseuds/Sleepy_Corinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had split up with your boyfriend Ivan after you finished university and that was supposed to be the end of it. However, you never quite managed to get over the tall and handsome Russian. So when one morning you received an email from him and after a while decided to respond and catch up with him, before you realised it, you were seding emails back and forth. Then one morning, he invited you to spend New Year's Eve with him and you knew that that was an offer you couldn't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Year's Eve To Remember

You smiled, breathing in the cold, frosty air and happily looking at the sky.  
‘There is nothing better than snowy Decembers.’ You thought as you observed the small snowflakes which were falling down on the ground, on your hat, hair and coat with utmost grace.  
Currently, you were standing in front of St. Basil’s Cathedral, admiring the marvelous building. You simply loved how colorful the roofs were! It was truly a stunning sight.  
You had wanted to visit Russia for a very long time. The beautiful buildings, the rich history and culture and you simply adored the city of Moscow where you currently were.  
Before arriving to the Russian capital, you visited several other cities you had your eye set on – St. Petersburg, Kazan and Samara. For the past two weeks you learnt a lot about these cities and their history. You even got inspired to the point where you just sat down on the first bench you saw, whipped your sketchbook out and started drawing. Many times, curious by-passers gathered around you to watch you as you drew, admiring your skills and praising you in their native language.  
However, as wonderful as these reasons may be, you were ashamed to admit that they weren’t the thing which brought you here, in Russia in the end of December. You came here because of your ex-boyfriend, Ivan.  
You never did get over the tall, handsome Russian who was always so kind to you. You split up right after university and you kind of blamed yourself for that. Your now former lover had to go back to his home country and take care of his family’s business. He suggested that you go with him, get married and all but at the time that sounded insane to you. I mean, heck, you were young, yearned to be free and you wanted to discover the wonders of the world you lived in! Settling down was not on your list back then. And just like that, you broke up.  
Ivan became a well-known businessman and you achieved all of the goals you had set ever since you finished university. Wonderful, isn’t it?  
Yes, there is nothing better than all of your dreams coming true. But for one reason or another, human beings always find something to be sad about.  
True, you had traveled all over the world, saw it in its many aspects, made new friends and visited absolutely gorgeous countries and cities, saw many breathtaking views… Each day, new drawings appeared in your sketchbook and with each passed day you got closer and closer to the last few pages.  
As many have said before, life has its ups and downs. Gradually, without you noticing, you got down and even more down. A hole had opened in your heart and many “what ifs” bothered you daily. What if you and Ivan hadn’t split up? What if you agreed to go with him? What if you traveled with him? Would it have been more fun than being on your own?  
And the more you thought about it, the more you realized how much you missed the Russian. His warm hugs, his cute smiles, him stroking your hair while lying next to you at night on a night before an important exam, whispering words in his native language in your ear and telling you that everything would be alright. Comforting you. You missed cuddling with him while watching your favorite TV show, tying that scarf he adored so much – the one given to him by his sister – around his neck and most of all… you missed his lips on yours.  
But why would you bother going to Russia because of nostalgia over your former lover? That was insane! Did you even plan to meet this man?  
Oh, yes. You did plan on meeting him.  
In the beginning of the month, during a lovely morning in Paris, you were sitting at a café, eating croissants and drinking coffee while reading your most recent emails. You nearly spit out the warm liquid when you noticed one particular name – Ivan Braginski.  
You were completely and utterly shocked that he had sent you an email and in the beginning you didn’t even plan on opening it. However, curiosity got the best of you and you clicked on the email and read it.  
In his email, your ex-boyfriend was asking you how you were, how your life was going and some other questions you couldn’t remember at the moment. He also said that he sent you an email because he wanted to catch up with you since you two hadn’t talked in a long time. The rest of the email was him telling you about how things were going for him.  
For a few days you pondered whether you should reply or not and when a full week passed you decided that you had nothing to lose and responded to his email. You got a reply later that night and continued to send emails to each other for a long time.  
Eventually, you started looking forward to every email he would send you and one day, while you were reading his latest response your jaw dropped. The reason for that was simple: Ivan was inviting you to spend New Year’s Eve with him. You took your sweet time thinking about how you could possibly reply. His offer was very generous – paying for your plane ticket, inviting you to stay in his house for two entire weeks AND spending the holidays together.  
It was like a dream come true. You really missed Ivan and wanted to see him but you were reluctant at the same time. The Russian’s offer came as a huge shock to you, a good one, but nevertheless still a shock. The other thing that surprised you was that he apologized for the way he acted when you broke up three years ago. You couldn’t believe that he still remembered that!  
So, after lots of thinking and planning you finally started writing your reply to his last email. In your message you said that you would be more than happy to spend some time with him but declined his offer. Instead, you suggested that the two of you spend just New Year’s Eve together – on 31st December that is – and Ivan agreed, saying that he would make an exception just for you since in Russia they usually celebrated New Years on 1st January. You had also mentioned that you wanted to travel around his country and told him which cities you wanted to visit – he was nice enough to tell you which places to visit. His recommendations didn’t disappoint you. After all, he knew you quite well and knew what you would like and what you wouldn’t.  
When you agreed to his offer, you got into more details – where you would celebrate and whatnot. The Russian said that he preferred to spend the holiday in his house which was about thirty minutes away from Moscow. Of course, you agreed.  
You sneezed. It was getting late – you could tell because it was getting dark quickly and because it was getting colder. Good thing that you bought Ivan’s gift earlier. You got him a bottle of vodka – it was a brand he loved but you never really bothered to remember the name. You just remembered the way the bottle looked. Other than the vodka, you bought him a sunflower plushie – yes, it was childish but then again, Ivan loved literally everything in the shape of a sunflower.  
You called a cab and returned to your hotel. There, you bathed, styled your hair, put on your new (f/c) dress which you bought especially for today. Then you applied some lipstick and put on your coat, hat, boots and leather gloves which you bought just today. You didn’t really intend to spend lots of money on clothes but it was rare for you to find winter clothes which suit your fancy.  
Of course, you didn’t leave the room before you put all of your necessaries in your purse and took Ivan’s gift.  
Once you left the hotel, you started looking around. The Russian said that he would have his driver pick you up. For about ten minutes you stood at the hotel’s parking lot. Your teeth started clattering and that wasn’t surprising – after all, Russia was very cold in winter.  
After several more awfully cold minutes, a limo stopped in front of you and a man got out. Actually, he looked a lot like-  
“Toris!” You happily cried out, hugging the Lithuanian man.  
“Hello, (y/n). It’s nice to see you again.”  
“I am really glad to see you too! When Ivan said that his driver was going to pick me up, never in a million years would I have expected you to be his driver! How have you been? How have Raivis and Eduard been?”  
“We’ve all been pretty well. But let’s get in the car and then we will talk, okay? Mr. Braginski will have my head if I let you catch a cold.” The brown haired man said as he opened the car’s door for you and with a smile you got in.  
On the inside, the vehicle was like a little heaven. It was very warm, the seats were very comfortable and you even took your coat off!  
Once your old friend got in the driver’s seat, a small talk began. However, you were very curious why he and your other two friends from university were working for your former lover. You were pretty sure that they had plans for after university so what had happened?  
“So why did you start working for Ivan? Didn’t you have any other plans?”  
“We did. We planned on establishing a business company but it’s quite the difficult task. At first everything was going really well and then we started losing enormous amounts of money. At one point we almost found ourselves in jail – that’s when Mr. Braginski appeared. He paid all of the money we owed and in return, to repay our debt, Raivis, Eduard and I started working for him. It isn’t that bad but Raivis hates it. He keeps saying that he would rather rot in prison than work for Mr. Braginski.”  
“How odd. Well, I guess that Ivan can be a bully sometimes. Maybe that’s the reason?”  
“I’m not sure.” Toris shrugged.  
“How about Yekaterina and Natalia? Do they come to visit Ivan often?”  
“O-oh! They are good!” Your driver blushed at the mention of the Belarusian woman’s name.  
“Still have a crush on Natalia, I see?” You grinned cheekily.  
“I-I… We’re here!” 

You couldn’t believe your eyes. Ivan’s house was so… so… big. It was just like he had described it to you: big, old and you weren’t quite sure about the lonely part. On the outside, it was decorated with some Christmas lights – not too many, just enough to make the building look good.  
Toris stopped in front of the front door and opened your door for you once again. Then he led you to the mansion’s door on which he knocked. The door was immediately opened by the other two – Eduard and Raivis. After hugging them and asking lots and lots of questions and teasing the Latvian about how short he was, you finally let the blonde Estonian take your jacket and gloves. You wiped your boots on the doormat since they told you not to take off your shoes and Raivis led you upstairs, on the second floor.  
Ivan had a huge house. You passed so many hallways and made so many turns – if you were left to find your way around the house you would most likely get lost. You liked the way the halls were decorated – paintings of flowers (mainly sunflowers), vases full of flowers and then you passed through a hall in which there were paintings of the Russian man’s ancestors. You couldn’t help but notice how beautiful all of the women in his family were.  
You reached a pair of huge doors and after knocking, Raivis opened one of them so you could enter. Then he left, leaving you in the room with your ex-boyfriend.  
If anything, he had gotten even more handsome over the years!  
Tonight, he was wearing a white shirt, black coat and pants, a tie and black shoes. There was a purple brooch on his coat – it matched his eyes perfectly. He looked very classy and still had that silly childish smile from years ago on his face.  
For a few minutes, nobody said anything. Then he slowly started approaching you and stopped right in front of you.  
“Милая моя! I am so glad you came!” Ivan said.  
“Ivan! Привет!” You hugged him. “You have no idea how happy I am that you invited me to spend this holiday with you!” 

“It’s no problem! How have you been?” The silver haired man asked as he gently set you down. He was still taller than you.  
“Good! I have so many things I want to tell you about but first – here!” You gave him his gift. He looked surprised and happy.  
“For me? You didn’t have to buy me anything! Your presence is enough, да?” Ivan took the bag and opened it, looking at his gifts.  
“Nonsense! It was the least I could do!”  
“Oh, ангел мой, you still remember my favorite things after all these years?” He really was happy. The man has always been somewhat childish – it was one of his personality traits that you adored most.  
“Of course! How could I forget? You had me paint a huge sunny sunflower field on one of our old apartment’s walls! That isn’t something that I am going to forget so easily!” You giggled.  
“Да, I remember! Let’s sit down, shall we?”  
Once you sat down, you managed to take a good look of the entire room. The huge doors through which you came in, the small wooden table with a phone on it, located near the door, the long table you and your companion were currently at and the huge windows on the wall next to the table. The view from the window was beautiful – Ivan’s house had a perfect view of Moscow.  
You turned your attention to the table. On it, there were various dishes – your favorite ones, Ivan’s favorites and many you had yet to try.  
As you ate, you spoke about your lives, your trips around different countries, what both of you had achieved so far and so on.  
“So, подсолнечник, I know that you travel a lot but do you have a house somewhere?”  
“Yeah! I have an apartment in (city) but I never stay home for a long time. To be completely honest, during the last few years, I’ve mainly lived in hotels because I am constantly traveling. Not that I mind. Anyways, how about you? Why do you live so far away from the city? Not that I am criticizing – in fact, I really like it here! It’s fantastic!”  
“I see and thanks. I do have an apartment in the city but I can’t stand all of the noise, lights and pollution. Besides, this is the house where Yekaterina, Natalia and I grew up. I’ve always felt attached to it. Actually, right now we are in the second ballroom – our house has three ballrooms in total but I like this one most and since we are in a ballroom I was wondering if you… if you wanted to dance?”  
“Of course!” You exclaimed and got up.  
Did I mention that Ivan and you opened the bottle of vodka that you brought? No? Well, you did! Usually, it would have taken the Russian some more time before he convinced you to dance but because of the alcohol in your systems, both of you felt braver.  
The silver haired man led you to the dance floor and you started dancing. You have always enjoyed classical music – it was very calming and perfect to dance to.  
“(Y/n)… Ты такая красивая…” He whispered as he spun you, looking at you in admiration. You blushed, not exactly sure what he said.  
“What was that?”  
“I said that you are beautiful.”  
“O-oh…” You looked away for a minute, suddenly feeling shy but then, with renewed boldness, you looked at him straight in the eyes and replied. “You are very handsome too, Ivan...”  
Then, you started waltzing around the room, enjoying the music and each other’s company.  
“(Y/n), I-”  
There was a knock on the door and Toris entered.  
“Mr. Braginski? There are five more minutes until twelve o’clock strikes!” 

Ivan nodded and told him that he could leave.  
When the Lithuanian man left, your companion put two chairs in front of the windows. He took a bottle of champagne and stood next to you, in front of the windows.  
“One more minute to go. Let’s start counting down, okay?”  
And you did just that. You got more and more excited with each passed minute – your companion was no different. Both of you were grinning and looking at the city.  
“6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1!”  
“Happy New Year!”  
“С Новым годом!”  
The two of you exclaimed at the same time and you threw some confetti in the air. The Russian opened the champagne bottle and you giggled when the cap –almost- hit the ceiling. Neither of you bothered to look for it, though.  
Various fireworks lit the sky – you weren’t the only people who decided to celebrate New Year’s Eve today. The man poured some champagne in two very elegant crystal glasses and when he handed you your glass, after an exchange of “Cheers”, both of you started drinking. The champagne tasted absolutely great.  
You and the tall man sat down on the chairs he had put in front of the windows earlier and looked at the colorful fireworks exploding in the sky. The fireworks were probably one of your most favorite thing about New Years. They continued lighting the sky for a very long time and by the time everything had calmed down, you had laid your head on the Russian man’s shoulder and the champagne bottle was empty just like your glasses.  
Both your and Ivan’s cheeks were red thanks to all of the alcohol you had drunk tonight.  
“Ivan… this was the best New Year’s Eve I’ve ever had.”  
“Me too, Любимая моя, me too…”  
“What does that mean? L-Lu- argh!” You tried to pronounce the thing he said but miserably failed.  
“It means “my sweetheart”.” He responded and your cheeks got even redder, if that was possible.  
“Ivan… I have to tell you something.”  
“Hmm? What is it?” He looked at you in the eyes and you lifted your head, doing the same.  
“In my emails I may have sounded like all I wanted was to visit your country but actually you are the main reason I am here. During the last three years I’ve missed you a lot. In all of my travels I have always wondered what it would be like if you were with me. Ever since university my biggest wish was to share every single precious moment of my life with you…” You were pouring your heart out and Ivan just hugged you and stroked your hair.  
“There, there…” He shushed you until you calmed down. “подсолнечник, I sent you that email because I missed you a lot as well. I was afraid that I had completely lost you. That the biggest joy in my life was gone. When you didn’t respond in the beginning I was so afraid that our break up left you with hard feelings. Speaking of our break up that-”  
“That was the biggest mistake in my life.” You said at the same time and smiled.  
Both of you remained silent for a few seconds but then the silver haired man spoke up.  
“Я тебя люблю.”  
As soon as those words left his mouth, he planted his lips on top of yours.  
After the initial shock, you kissed him back lacking no passion. The Russian was even more handsome from up close. You closed your eyes, enjoying the kiss. Then you wrapped your arms around his neck, bringing him closer and gently moving your hands on his hair, stroking it. His silver locks were so soft – you had always been jealous that he had a softer hair than you. Nevertheless, you were very happy that he let you stroke it. You could hear your heart thumping as your lips rubbed against his. It started beating even faster when the silver haired male licked your lip, asking for entrance, which you more than willingly granted. Ivan wrapped his arms around your waist and brought you even closer, making you sit on his lap. The taste of champagne dominated in both of your mouths. That was no surprise, considering that that was the last thing you drank. After exploring every single part of your mouth, the man had to pull away so both of you could catch your breaths.  
“I love you too, Ivan…” You breathlessly said.  
Soon, he leant in for another kiss but this time, he put his hands on your hips and grinded himself against you. Feeling how hard he was made you blush but it also excited you.  
“Милая моя, if you keep kissing me like that…”  
You completely ignored him and kissed his neck.  
“I know…”  
He groaned and got up, wrapping your legs around his waist and walking to the huge doors which he somehow managed to open while kissing you. Then, he opened another door and went inside, lying you down on the bed. After a quick peck on your lips, he got off of you.  
“Give me a second, да?” Ivan said as he went to lock the door.  
You sat up, looking around the room.  
It was a pale, warm yellow colour, there was a big fireplace in which a fire was roaring and a sofa, two couches, a wooden table and a carpet in front of the fireplace. Of course, there was also a huge portrait of Ivan himself on one of the walls and what was left was his bed, on which you were sitting.  
Just as he said, the Russian came back as soon as he locked the door.  
As he walked towards you, he took off his coat, shirt and pants.  
You laid back down, blushing as he got on top of you, giving you another kiss. Then he pulled away and got close to your ear.  
“Are you sure about this?” He breathed and a delightful shiver ran down your spine when you felt his breath on your neck.  
“I am.”  
Ivan started nipping on your ears. He was very well-aware of how sensitive your body was.  
“Oh, Ivan…”  
You were running your hands through his hair, messing it even more.  
He moved to your neck where he lingered for the longest time. At one point you started growing frustrated with how slow he was and how wet you were getting.  
“Ivan! Hurry!”  
Suddenly, the man pulled away, looking down at you with a playful smile.  
“Since when do you command me like so?” He teased, finding it amusing.  
However, you were rather annoyed by his constant teasing and decided to latch your lips on his neck.  
It was surprising that he wasn’t wearing the scarf Yekaterina gave him but you decided not to question it.  
The silver haired Russian moaned loudly. You knew his sensitive spots just as well as he knew yours.  
Much to your disappointment, your few seconds of glorious “dominance” over his sensitive neck were cut short and Ivan pushed you back down on the bed, taking off your dress and bra.  
He fondled your chest for a short while but moved down to take your panties off a little too soon for your liking.  
You quickly forgave him when he started rubbing your clit in circular motions. After a few minutes, he pushed one finger inside you but still continued to rub the bundle of nerves. Then, he added a second finger and he started thrusting his fingers in and out a little faster as you moaned.  
When he added a third finger the pleasure got almost too much to handle. You could feel yourself nearing your end but the purple eyed man noticed this and took his fingers out. That resulted in a dissatisfied groan from you and a glare.  
“You are awful, you know?”  
Your lover just grinned, finally taking his boxers off and wrapping your legs around his waist.  
“Ready, да?”  
“Да.” You smiled and sweetly kissed his cheek.  
As soon as those words left your mouth, he pushed inside of you and both of you groaned – Ivan was in complete bliss, while you felt good but the pleasure was mixed with a little pain.  
“Подсолнечник, you are so tight…” The Russian moaned and tucked some hair behind your ear.  
You felt a lot better when you finally adjusted to Ivan’s size. After all, he was pretty big and then again you hadn’t had sex for a long while.  
“M-move…” You panted, taking a hold of the bed sheets.  
The violet eyed male complied almost immediately. At first his thrusts were slow but he gradually increased his pace.  
He kissed you, quickly but passionately and then started biting and licking your neck, clearly intending to leave hickeys since his bites were almost painful.  
“Go faster! Please!” You closed your eyes, feeling the mixture of sensations becoming too much. You knew that your orgasm was nearing and everything got even better when your lover threw your legs over his shoulders. Ivan’s thrusts had become erratic and moans and other incoherent sounds of pleasure were spilling out of your mouth.  
“I am g-going to come!” You called out in ecstasy, your cry of pleasure followed by the man shouting something in his native language and then you reached your climaxes.  
The silver haired man gave a few more weak thrusts and slumped on bed next to you, exhausted. Your lover pulled you close to snuggle into his chest.  
“Good night, Ivan. Thank you for the wonderful night…” You mumbled and closed your eyes.  
“Нет. Thank you, любимая моя. Спокойной ночи!”


End file.
